Different systems for mounting armatures in e.g. sealing's exists, however these systems all have disadvantages. Some of these disadvantages may be that the armatures can only be mounted from above the sealing or that the method of mounting armature itself and a bulb in the armature can be very challenging.
Further as new and more energy optimized light sources are introduced to the market old systems may become obsolete leaving the owner faced with a need to change existing armatures—which in e.g. in the case of light sources and armatures in larger hotels may be a significant expense as well as it from an environmental point of view is highly undesirable.
Thus, there is a need for armatures which may be mounted in sealing's from below and which in general may be easier to handle and provide a simplified method of mounting the bulb. Further there is a need for systems and methods enabling reuse and/or refitting of existing armatures to receive new light sources.